


got it bad

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: When Stiles has an allergy attack at the sheriff’s station, Derek takes it upon himself to make sure he gets better.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 267
Collections: Sterek Goodness, Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	got it bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> written for the stiles shipping central ficlet exchange and clotpolesonly's request of "Stiles/Derek - allergiesssss"
> 
> thank you to my dear, sweet em for reading this over for me
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

A chorus of “ _bless yous_ ” ring out as Derek walks into the bullpen. He sits at his desk and looks over at Parrish curiously.

Parrish holds up a finger as if saying ‘ _wait for it _.__ ’ Within seconds, there’s a slew of sneezes coming from the sheriff’s office.

“Uh…”

“It’s Stiles,” Parrish answers his unasked question. “Annual spring cleaning of his dad’s office.”

“Don’t we have a cleaning staff for that?”

“Yeah, but Stiles uses this as an opportunity to check for the sheriff’s secret stash of food.”

Derek nods. Everyone knows how seriously Stiles takes the sheriff’s health.

There’s another slew of sneezes. “Does he have allergies or something?” Derek asks.

Parrish shrugs, turning back to his desk.

* * *

The day is quiet, so Derek runs down to the nearby pharmacy. He’s never been inside—he’s never been in __any__ pharmacy, actually.

_Yay for werewolf genetics!_

Unfortunately, that means he’s going to need to enlist help.

Thirty minutes later, a harried pharmacist hands Derek a bag filled with allergy meds—Claritin, Zyrtec, etc.

It’s not Derek’s fault he had no idea what to get. So what if he asked a million questions? He wants to make sure Stiles has the best options.

Laura, his self-proclaimed ‘ _best big sister ever_ ,’ would give him the hardest time if she knew—like she gives him the hardest time for his ‘ _very obvious_ ’ crush on the sheriff’s son.

“It’s not _obvious_ ,” he mutters, clutching the bag of allergy meds as he heads for the sheriff’s office.

When he walks in, Stiles is on the couch, head tipped back with his eyes closed. The sun streams in through the window, bathing him in gold.

“ _Beautiful_.” The word falls from Derek’s lips before he can stop it.

Stiles’s eyes snap open, blazing straight through Derek, whose heart pounds frantically in his chest.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles’s voice is rough and nasally. “Whatcha doin’?”

Derek thrusts the bag out instead of answering.

 _Good job, Derek_.

Stiles stands, crossing the room in two large strides. The bag crinkles as Stiles opens it. “What’s this for?”

“I heard you sneezing. Figured this might help.” Derek shrugs shyly.

A blush stains Stiles’s cheeks. “ _Oh_. Thank you.”

Stiles pulls out the various boxes and snorts. “Did you buy every kind they had?”

Derek’s face warms. “I wasn’t sure what would work.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Stiles says with a shy smile.

Derek stares for what’s probably too long to be considered friendly before clearing his throat and nodding over his shoulder. “Well, I should—”

“Oh, right, yeah, um, me too. I should—” Stiles gestures to his father’s desk. Derek takes that as his cue to leave but as he turns to leave, Stiles reaches out, wrapping a hand around Derek’s wrist. “Wait!”

Derek’s heart flips in his chest. “Yeah?”

“I, uh, I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner? After your shift? If, uh, if you’d be alright with that?”

Derek can’t stop the smile that spreads on his face. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
